Deafening Silence
by Umuulan
Summary: Sometimes Snake would give Sonic the silent treatment whenever he's not up to responding the hedgehog's efforts to annoy him. What Sonic forgot to realize that from now on, this will always be the man's reply, and there are no exceptions.


**EDIT (15 June 2018)** : Due to the recent announcement, consider this an AU where Snake _never_ comes back. Not every fanfic should be connected to the canon verse, and this is one of them.

* * *

 _Crossposted on AO3 under the same username._

* * *

 ***** = Details Inspirations

 ***Celebration** – " _A Wise Snake_ " (Ch. 12/Mellow) by SeththeGreat

 ** _*Wario's_** – " _I Want My Pikmin Please!_ " by Smash King24

 ***Cookie** – " _With Smashers Like These_ " (Ch. 1&2) by CrystalClearCourier

 ***Obstacle Course** – " _Snake the Handyman_ " (Ch. 2&3/Sonic) by SeththeGreat

 ***Comparing** – " _Farewell_ " by Spidershadow5

 **Main Fic Inspiration** – Headcanon #912 by smashbros-headcanon from Tumblr:

" _Snake didn't return for Sm4sh because he died shortly after Brawl ended. All of the Brawl veterans took the news really hard, and even came back to the Smash World after they heard the news to hold a memorial service in Snake's honor. The Brawl veterans are still having a hard time getting over Snake's death..._ "

" _...and even Sonic stops by Snake's old dorm to annoy him only to remember that he's dead._ "

( **LSS** : " _Yoru no Kouen_ " ( _Night Park_ ) by Indigo La End)

* * *

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Sonic knocked on the door stood before him. It was one of the kind that led to a Smasher's bedroom, shared or not, all placed inside the Mansion's second floor. As always, the hedgehog briefly observed the other doors as he waited while he silently noted that the one in front of him wasn't as decorated as the others, as expected from the person supposed to be behind it.

"Knock, knock, knock~" Sonic repeated his action, accompanied with a sing-song this time. Normally he'd barge in by now due to his impatience, but he always had a habit of teasing this particular individual with nothing but his voice.

There was still no reply.

Sonic made a ' _hmph_ ' sound; he finally gave in and turned the doorknob. It was unlocked, much to his pleasure, and then he swung the door wide open. "Hey, Snake! How's life? Good, good to know!"

He was greeted by another reply of silence, but it was the kind that the hedgehog found too quiet. The room lacked any other presence than his. Normally the hedgehog would shrug this off, believing the soldier could be elsewhere, then leave to bother another Smasher or laze around somewhere like at the garden or the couch.

Suddenly he remembered. He completely forgot the reason why he and his comrades gathered in the World of Smash once again. It wasn't because brawl season had come (they shouldn't be expecting one; the final match was finished last season), or the Hands had hosted the opening of a new tournament.

Rather each Smasher had gathered to pay respect for a recognized fallen loved one.

"O-oh..." No wonder why there weren't any daily brawls on that day, huh? How could he have forgotten? Did he really forget? Maybe he had wished to forget all this by acting as if nothing happened, and it somehow worked? Maybe that's why he believed he could still visit and annoy the old soldier.

But wouldn't it hurt more once you did remember? It's like you could no longer fulfill your wish to throw your collected bottled grieve far away, for it broke into a thousand pieces on your arms, its shards slashed through your skin and sharply rose your sorrow. Nevertheless, you couldn't truly erase in mind a certain someone who had made an impact in your life, even if it wasn't much.

After a moment of realization, Sonic chuckled dryly and grinned wryly as if to signal the dead person his annoyance. "J-jerk... always ignoring me."

With that, the hedgehog stepped backwards outside the empty space; then he shut the door tightly like a kid who has walked out from their parents who were lecturing them. Instead of walking to his bed to lie down, cross their arms, and pout like a child, still grumpy from being instructed, he stayed.

For the second time of the day, Sonic decided that he wanted to ignore all this again. Likely very hopeless, because chances are reminders of his fellow's state would just invade his train of thoughts again and again like an endless cycle of pain. Despite this, he desperately still tried.

 _What are you doing!?_ A voice from his mind screamed to him. _Just get out of here, stupid!_

He wanted to run far away or avert his eyes from the tear-jerking sight or at least do something. _Anything_. _Anything_ to just get away from this hellhole of a nightmare once and for all.

But his body was immobile and unresponsive to his brain's command. Sonic merely continued to stand still, but he managed to bow his head down. In what seemed like forever, the ringing pain from his head faded as he gazed emptily the carpet floor.

The last of his thoughts before his mentality entered the stage of a blank mind was, _Seriously?_

 _Did you really have to..._

 _go?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

"Hey!" Sonic greeted a familiar face. From observation, he could identify that this Smasher was a middle-aged human. An extraordinary one. He wore a tight 'sneaking suit' and a long bandanna. He also possessed a face so cold that one would stay away from if they aren't sure how to approach this type, but Sonic didn't mind one bit about this trait.

The human glanced at who was referring to him before he resumed his drink.

"Ya alright dude?" Sonic didn't care if one wasn't interested with the Blue Blur; he just liked to mess a little with hot-heads like this man, probably. "Never heard of you speak yet. Sore throat? You might be sick, you know?"

"I am _not_ sick, hedgehog," The human hissed, not making eye-contact with whoever spoke to him. He did appear quite as hostile as the villain next door, but he also didn't seemed like the kind to start fights, Sonic observed.

"Woah, chill your bones," Sonic might have pretended that he was reassuring this person, but he slightly meant what he had said. "I'm not gonna hurt you like those baddies over there," Sonic pointed with his thumb, not far from the two, a group of what classified as the 'bad guys' wrestling on the floor. Few of the other fighters were either cheering them up or protesting the battlers to stop causing a commotion.

The human scoffed at this scene and began to walk away, probably to avoid any possible accidents.

Sonic, on the other hand, followed him from behind. From first impression, he presumed that trying to warm up with this person could be a task. "Not a party person I suppose?"

"Oh, actually I am," The spy replied sarcastically as he continued to walk out. He still did not care that he had a company interested of him.

"Great!" Sonic faked exclaimed and played along with this person's words. "Now, I wonder where the games are taking place. If I remember correctly, I'd gladly give you directions."

"Listen," The human halted on his tracks and turned to the hedgehog fully; now he was towering over the animal. "I have no time for your chit-chats right now. Now if you will please excuse me, I have better be off somewhere," And with that, he took off to the main living room and exited to the doorway.

Sonic watched all this with a cocked brow. Unimpressed, he shook his head and muttered, "Geez, what a party pooper."

Unless this wasn't true, the celebration of defeating Tabuu and redeeming peace in the multi-verse was where Sonic the Hedgehog had first interacted with Solid Snake*.

* * *

At the beginning of the tournament, Snake always gave Sonic a rather icy yet confusing look whenever this animal walks his way or just greets, 'Hey!'

At the beginning also, every conversation between them had to be initiated by the younger one. Business related? Nope, Sonic seemed to just poke fun of Snake like he regularly did to nearly all of his friends, but truth be told: the hedgehog also wanted to pull the man out of his tiny shell and support him on opening up to their new community like what the princesses, the children, and basically almost everyone did.

Sonic didn't remember when Snake miraculously softened up to his fellow Smashers (Wolf had the same case). Maybe it wasn't an obvious transition? He did, however, remembered the first time he witnessed another emotion from the soldier that is not annoyed or his usual stoic façade.

And it all started with a deal.

"We fight alongside together in this Boss Battle Mode. The one with the least defeats will treat the other to _Wario's_ *. Understand? Of course you do!"

Snake looked ridiculed. Of all the people the hedgehog wanted to take along, it had to be him. "You do realize that _Wario's_ is a bar, right? You're a minor."

Sonic's ear twitched. He knew he had nothing to counter the comeback, so he resorted to raise his voice. Furthermore, he had been (by the surprise of others) fed up of the spy who brushed the hedgehog off many times. "Snake, if I don't get you to bond with me just this time, I'm going to bother you in your sleep for the rest of your time here, and I'm serious!"

"Alright, alright," Snake raised a hand in an attempt to calm the hedgehog down. He heaved a resigning sigh. "Fine, I'll play along with your little game if that means I don't have to convince the... 'Puff' creature to become my roommate and sing us to sleep when you try so."

Sonic took a deep breath from his sudden outburst (even he was surprised by himself) and turned to the button panel with a selection of modes and palette swaps near the portal that led to an official stage. "You better take this seriously, alright?"

He heard the man chuckled from behind. Sonic can neither tell if it was mocking or just amused. Snake reminded, "If you say so, you won't like what you'll find out. Trust me."

Sonic was never sure if he agreed with Snake's statement or not.

As Snake punched, kicked, and shot while Sonic dashed, jumped, and pounded the following humongous enemies, he could catch a glimpse of a wicked smirk and a grin (and maybe even laugh?) from the soldier's face whenever he landed a sweet spot attack or the final blow on their opponent.

Sonic had never seen Snake like this in regular brawls. He guessed that they were practically fighting monsters. Unlike their sparring partners, these Bosses held no emotions whatsoever, thus Snake would take the liberty to give it his all. Sonic had to admit that he was crept out by such passion.

At the end of the day, Sonic had to swallow his pride and meet the end of their agreement, for the man had defeated more Bosses than the hedgehog did. (A minor can enter if they are accompanied by an adult. "I'll just have water, thank you very much.") They also started their first longer conversation consisting of each other's fair share of stories and experiences.

But that did not end Sonic's habit of teasing the serious soldier, whereas the more open-up Snake would still heave an annoyed sigh at the spiky little pest.

* * *

It's not every day that they could (and would) spend time with each other, given the amount of participants in the tournament both can get to know more with.

When they're both not in tight schedule, however...

"Yo, Snakie~" Sonic literally kicked the door open. Behind the doorway revealed Snake who was lying down on his bed, grenade on both hands.

Snake widened his eyes by the sudden sound; turned out its source only came from an acquainted guest, so he continued to wordlessly throw his grenade up and down in boredom.

"Got nothing better to do," Sonic picked his nose as he walked towards the man. "Figured you could use a little talk."

"Don't really need it. Now will you please get out?"

"As if, buddy. I've done all the ways to not get bored, and my efforts were, should I say, in vain."

"Good. Have you cleaned your room yet?"

Sonic scanned Snake's bedroom instead of his own. If Snake had cared more, none of the leftover smell of cigarettes would have wafted the air nor would the crumpled papers and the used clothes have been laid around the floor. "I would have asked the same for you."

Snake rolled his eyes, still throwing and catching the grenade. "What do you want?"

Sonic hummed in thought, and then he replied, "Nothing," Sonic sat down on the floor, his head on the side of Snake's bed. "Chill with you, I guess?"

Snake said no more. He must have given up on driving the hedgehog away. After a moment of quietness, he stopped and asked, "Did you just call me...?"

"What?" Sonic almost peeked behind him before he remembered. "Oh, that! Yeah, what about it?"

"Please don't call me that." There was sourness in Snake's voice.

"Snakie? But it's cute! Honestly it fits you better." Sonic teased with a wink.

"If you won't stop, then I might as well give you a nickname too then..." Snake contemplated as he stared off the distance.

"Blue Blur? Needlemouse?" Sonic insultingly suggested. "I've heard all of them; I doubt you can even come up with one."

"... Sanic?"

None of them spoke until Sonic laughed so loud that he was rolling on the floor with tears on his eyes, and then he abruptly stopped. " _No._ "

"Alright," Snake resumed his habit, his unimpressed tone replaced with amusement. "Whenever you forget about karma, I won't hesitate to address you that. Maybe even in front of everyo-"

"Stop being such a loser!"

When they're both not in tight schedule and Sonic was in the mood, he would dash straight to Snake's bedroom just to say 'hello' or annoy him. This had become a routine between them, the man having to bear with the hedgehog's antics during some lazy afternoons.

* * *

They also share their small moments outside this pattern of events.

It could be a beaten up Snake handing the hedgehog, who was craving for the baked sweet since the past week*, a cookie after miraculously surviving a grocery shopping incident with a select of Smashers together.

It could also be Sonic joining a food fight, throwing a pie right on Snake's face, whispering a small 'oops', and falling on his back before he could even snicker when his target countered by shooting him an unsliced watermelon with the use of his missile launcher.

It could be Sonic asking Snake a favor a little _too_ harshly to help him improve his fighting skills by building him an obstacle course only for Snake to instead build an explosive hazardous maze with a swimming pool at the end to point out the hedgehog's biggest weakness: his egotistical behavior, and remind the younger how karma works*.

It could also be Snake briefly ruffling Sonic's head as a congratulatory act for fairly winning the entire Brawl Season. (His final match was even against Mario.)

Besides these little moments, their shared brawls, solo or grouped, could be pretty intense once in a while.

In regular brawls, sometimes they'd plainly duke the other out as they attempted to playfully harass the other, while the Smashers from the theater could witness every (embarrassing) move they made ("Hey, kid! You know what a hedgehog's favorite food is!?"). Sometimes they'd fight as if their life depended on them; both carefully dodged, quickly charged, and fleetingly observed the other's every move while they wordlessly planned their own.

In team attacks, both unexpectedly make a good team. Like every other duo, both have a sense of synergy for each other, and neither was selfish enough to fight on their own and forget their partner. Snake usually planned their strategy if they're given a chance to find out their opposing team beforehand, while Sonic would actually listen, not acting rash for once, and made sure to execute the plan flawlessly. They may not always win, but both knew they tried their best. When they do, no signs of acknowledgement were needed to be done but a sigh of relief. Another job well done.

In the end, no hard feelings were made and taken between the two Smash Brothers, just like a simple play of catch.

* * *

Indeed, both Smashers clash each other in terms of their personalities, but why aren't they enemies? Sure, they don't precisely get along, but why don't they furiously begin brawls outside official matches as expected?

In Sonic's case, he reasoned that maybe because Snake reminded him of a certain someone colored in black and red. Both 'anti-heroes' (as they would like to define themselves) experienced a painful past and faced many tough challenges, and Sonic would respect such people so long as they aim for peace*. Sonic also believed of Snake's disgust of world chaos and disorder and held a true intention of saving his homeland despite everything, just like Sonic himself. Besides it's no fun to create serious conflict with random people anyway.

But what about Snake? He did admit once that he doesn't 'really' like Sonic, but he doesn't _hate_ him. Why not? Guess this now-softie guy just won't entirely budge out of his shell, huh?

"You don't hate me?" Sonic blurted out once when he was walking, passing Snake's room.

"Hm?" was Snake's reply.

Sonic immediately regretted what he had said; he didn't notice that the room was wide open (which is a rare occurrence), so he quickly shifted back to his cocky attitude and faced the soldier. "Heh, of course you don't! I mean I can't be the Eggman to your Sonic, because I am who I am!"

Snake, who was doing business on his desk, huffed. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't see why I should."

Sonic's not one to engage in deep talks, especially with this emotionless-looking person, but he was genuinely curious about this matter, so he took this moment as a chance to find the answer. He leaned on the door-frame, cross-armed, and repeated with a less boisterous tone, "Why not?"

Snake's shuffling body stopped. After a short pause, a sigh could be heard from him, and then he turned his seat around to reach eye contact with his guest. He answered, "Why don't I hate you? I think you know why not.

Firstly, like I said, I don't see a point. You don't have the same destiny as a bad person, and you don't want to hurt anyone except those who mean harm to you and others. Would be pretty dumb of me to hate someone like that, honestly.

Sonic, if there's one thing I like about you, I think it's your determination. Once a challenge has sparked, you never want to back down. You've saved countless amounts of innocent despite the hurdles getting in your way all thanks to your burning spirit, and that's one impressive trait from a hero.

Our nature may not compliment well with each other (as you like to make fun of me) therefore I may have hold a grudge on you more than the others, but know that I hold no hard feelings for you as much as for everyone else.

Do you understand? Is that what you want me to say?"

Sonic didn't know how to respond. He was too stunned speak.

True, the Blue Blur may have received so many words praises and thanks for his talent and achievements from his people here and there, but never has he heard anyone confess their positive opinion for him with more than just a few words, especially from someone unfamiliar to his place, who almost never displayed any form of affection for him.

For the first time in the longest time, Sonic felt truly happy and thankful thanks to nice words.

"Kid?"

"Huh?" Sonic snapped out from his daze. When the situation dawned on him, he awkwardly replied, "R-really?"

Snake propped an elbow on his desk and rested his chin on his hand. He seemed to have regretted what he had said. "Why am I telling you this?"

"No! I mean thanks!" Sonic held both his hands up in an attempt to assure Snake that he had taken his words by heart, but he only managed to say, "So, uh... you're saying... we're friends?"

Snake blinked at the question said, so he studied the hedgehog's body language to tell if he was serious. Then he looked away and simply replied, "Sounds quite cheesy, if you ask me, but I'd be lying if I said I don't believe that."

Sonic, clearly red-faced and flattered by now, sincerely wanted to thank Snake, but all he could do just to save his pride was to escape. No way in hell would he want to reveal his embarrassing side in front of his fellow Smasher, nope! He'd hate for him to tell anyone about this exchange.

As Sonic ran, he pondered how he could repay the man back.

* * *

He did not repay back, nor could he now, because Sonic never would have thought that that would be one of their last conversations.

When he received the letter with the Smash Ball symbol, he had to reread it several times to check if the message was false.

But alas, it was all the truth. A very sad truth.

The next day, he chose to wave goodbye to his homeworld friends and return to the World of Smash for a few days. He did not know it wasn't mandatory to visit (The letter merely stated _just_ the news, and it was not an invitation), but all the Smashers had come to confirm the news too, even the villains.

It was difficult for the Hands to simply tell the truth (even Crazy Hand was steady and did not utter a single word), but seeing how the warriors omitted their busy schedule and dedicated their time and energy to visit the place where they met and fight alongside their friend, they decided to hold a memorial service in Snake's honor.

There was no real coffin to be presented, but a live hologram of it was more than enough to see the man's dead body. (All possible thanks to Master Hand's godly powers.) When Sonic peered at the casket, he wanted to shut his eyes tightly and turn away, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

The dead man was said to appear older than he really was; his skin was wrinkled and his hair was white. His face didn't speak pain but strength and peace. He must have fulfilled whatever life-long mission he longed to accomplish.

Sonic wondered that when Snake was still alive in his deathbed, he also reminisced how it felt like becoming and being a Smash Brother, a chance to test the best of their abilities against the multi-world's best warriors and a chance to live alongside these fighters in (hilarious) chaos and harmony as one.

Did Snake felt honored to be gifted this title?

* * *

David 'Solid Snake' was one of the humans Sonic hoped to never forget for the rest of his life.

Snake wasn't only a sparring partner and a fellow Smasher. He was also one of the best people to make fun of; his reactions were absolutely entertaining (Look at how pissed he could be! Did you see the look on his face?) At least Snake could tell that Sonic didn't really mean to bully him and was just being carefree.

He might have been aware of Sonic's (and everyone's) hard work to help Snake accept his title as a Smasher, mellow down, and open up to his companions despite his initial reaction of this entire matter. In return, Snake not only settled to put up with the hedgehog's shenanigans, but he also aided him on growing stronger, whether it was improving his flaws in combat or teaching him morals through fierceness.

Sonic had to thank him for all the good times they shared as rivals and family. He had done so much for him. Could he possibly repay?

Like every Brawl veterans, Sonic had lost not only a Smash Brother...

But also a friend.

...

Maybe even a brother...

...

...

...

* * *

Sonic blinked several times when he switched his awareness back to reality.

Unlike a few minutes before, his vision was very blurry and he felt very numb. His body was shaking, and there were tears streaming down his muzzle. Upon realization, he brought his hand up to his mouth. He would have gasped if he wasn't almost sobbing.

He hoped no one was watching how much of a mess Sonic the Hedgehog was being right now.

If Sonic didn't hold back his full display of sorrow upon reading the news, upon traveling to the Smash World, upon hearing Master Hand's report, upon observing the other Smasher's faces, upon dressing up for the funeral, upon examining the dead man's body, upon exiting the memorial service without looking back, upon walking so _slow_ back to his room, upon recalling any clear memory of Snake, he wouldn't have to cry his eyes out at this very moment.

He should be ashamed of himself. Sonic, who carelessly revealed his weak side in a home full of unstoppable warriors? Impossible. But that doesn't matter if he was mourning for a lost friend. Everyone would understand, but still...

For the mean time, he would have to escape from the scene and from anyone as fast as he could so nobody would have to waste their time on this grieving hero named Sonic. And he did just that, he did not care one bit if it wasn't his fastest or if he tripped on his way.

Besides, what was the use of knocking on a door with nobody behind? After all, all it could offer was nothing but a silence.

A silence more quiet than Snake ignoring Sonic.

A silence best described as deafening.

* * *

"Yo!"

"..."

"Typical Snake, giving me the silent treatment again. That's nice~"

"..."

"Smokin' in the garden, I see? Heard it's a way to kill oneself _slowly_. That's not so pretty."

"..."

"You know if I ever die... I don't want to feel any pain... Just wanna sleep it out like, you know, without having to see my younger friends begging me to get better and stay alive."

"..."

"I can make it there! I'm unstoppable in everyday and every way wherever I am! Hehe..."

"..."

"... But if I die young and violently..."

"..."

"... Let's say that I have no regrets for all the things I value..."

"..."

"Including being a Smasher and knowing you guys..."

"..."

"Ew, what am I saying? Why do these things sound better in our heads?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"The weather sure is nice today."

"... Yeah."

* * *

 _In the memory of my childhood school van service whom I wish I could have thanked properly before he left to dreamland. Salamat po, tito._ ( ◡‿◡ )ノ.｡ｏ･ﾟ:* _  
_


End file.
